


Ti amo

by Thehappytyper



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper





	Ti amo

'Ready?' Charlie asked as he took hold of her handbag. She gave his hand a loving squeeze and nodded her head. Today had been an overwhelming day to say the least but despite more devastating news of another TIA, it actually had brought her some hope. The ED, a hectic, busy and at times terrifying place to be, gave her a sense of calm. It's where she had always felt her most useful. Volunteering at the care home had replaced the gaping hole that dementia had robbed her of at work and she was proud of her work there but it wasn't the same. She missed the buzz, the people, Charlie and helping different people every day.  
David and Dylan's offer had meant more to her than anything. A purpose. A safe haven to be in while parts of her slipped away. She was going to be among friends. As they said they're goodbyes she felt Charlie's hand slip into hers. Whatever had she done to deserve such a wonderful man? His unwavering support at all times was incredible. She made a vow to herself there and then to make sure that every moment she spent with him would be treasured. Time was limited so therefore it must be enjoyed. As Charlie pulled into the driveway she rested her hand on his and leant across to kiss him on the cheek. 'Thank you' she whispered. 'For the ride home?' Charlie looked at her feeling confused. 'No... thank you... for being you. I love you Mr Fairhead. Don't ever forget that.... even if I do' she winked. 'I'll never let you forget' he winked back. 'Come on... I'm starving and I happen to know there's an unopened packet of ginger chocolate biscuits in the cupboard.' He gave her a final peck on the lips and chuckled as he walked to the front door. Slamming the car door she giggled and rolled her eyes 'I'm sure you love those biscuits more than me sometimes.' 'Ti amo' he replied.


End file.
